Catch Hasebe!
by psycheros
Summary: Di mana Ookurikara dan Shokudaikiri adalah sepasang mantan yang masih saling baper, Hasebe adalah objek persaingan yang tidak sengaja menjelma jadi anak kecil, dan Jiji Mikazuki adalah figuran dramatis yang pandai mencuri-curi kesempatan.


**Disclaimer** : Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitro +. Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali ide cerita (yang bahkan terinspirasi dari gambar di pixiv), dan saya tidak main touran jadi kalau karaterisasinya bye-bye mohon dimaklumi. Tidak ada keuntungan diambil dari cerita ini selain pemuas gairah fangirling belaka.

 **Rate/Genre/Warning** : K+/Humor/None

 **Summary** : Di mana Ookurikara dan Shokudaikiri adalah sepasang mantan yang masih saling baper, Hasebe adalah objek persaingan yang tidak sengaja menjelma jadi anak kecil, dan Jiji Mikazuki adalah figuran dramatis yang pandai mencuri-curi kesempatan.

* * *

.

Pelajaran berharga untuk Shokudaikiri: jangan sembarangan memungut item tak dikenal dari medan tempur.

Bagaimana kalau item itu terlihat kinclong dan mencolok di antara abu peperangan? Jangan sembarangan dipungut.

Bagaimana kalau item itu berupa ramuan berwarna ungu keemasan yang tampaknya sangat berkhasiat? Jangan sembarangan dipungut.

Bagaimana kalau warna itu mengingatkannya pada Hasebe, dan nalurinya berkata mungkin saja ini bantuan dari surga untuk menaklukkan pedang ungu kelewat konservatif yang kerjaannya hanya memikirkan tuan mereka melulu itu?

Serius.

Jangan sembarangan dipungut.

Apalagi diberikan pada yang bersangkutan (baca: si bebal Heshikiri Hasebe yang tidak sadar bahwa Shokudaikiri bilang "aku memilihmu daripada yang lain" sebagai pernyataan cinta, bukan suatu tanda ketidakloyalan pada tuan mereka yang membuat Hasebe hampir saja menebasnya), dan dengan kebohongan kecil bahwa ramuan itu adalah hadiah dari Tuan, khusus untuk Hasebe yang sudah bekerja keras mengurus benteng selama Tuan pergi ke dunianya di masa depan.

(Kalau Tuan tahu Shokudaikiri mengatasnamakan beliau untuk menjebak Hasebe, dia mungkin akan segera dikirim ke tempat peleburan).

Tapi ah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur (atau bahkan jadi kotoran dan hanyut di sungai, melihat betapa kacaunya keadaan sekarang ini). Hasebe sudah menenggak ramuan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri (terlihat manis sekali, omong-omong), halilintar sudah menggelegar tiba-tiba di atas benteng seolah kebiishi akan muncul di antara mereka, salah satu halilintar sudah melecut turun dan menyambar Hasebe (membuat Shokudaikiri panik setengah mati) dan—

—Yah. Kau bisa bilang sekarang Shokudaikiri Mitsutada tengah menerima akibat kecerobohannya.

"Shokudaikiri-kun!"

Personifikasi pedang bermata satu itu terlonjak kaget, kepalanya terbentur langit-langit lantai kayu. Buru-buru ia membersihkan jaring laba-laba dari rambutnya (sungguh tidak keren kalau sampai dia terlihat berantakan) dan merangkak keluar dari bawah teras rumah panggung yang sedang ditelusurinya itu.

Di luar, Gokotai sudah berjongkok menunggunya, matanya yang besar nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Shokudaikiri-kun! Maafkan aku, apa aku membuatmu terkejut?" Tanyanya panik, poninya yang mengembang seperti permen kapas bergerak naik turun bersamaan dengan gestur gelisah pemiliknya. "Sungguh maafkan aku!"

"Ahah, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," Shokudaikiri menjawab, melemparkan senyum paling bermartabat yang bisa diusahakannya dalam posisi masih tengkurap di tanah, separuh tubuhnya masih berada di bawah kolong rumah, dan baju hitamnya kotor oleh debu. Agh. Padahal itu baju baru. "Ada apa, Gokotai?"

"Ah, um..." Gokotai meraih ke atas kepalanya untuk mengelus-elus anakan harimau yang bersembunyi di bawah topinya. Setelah beberapa kali elusan ia nampaknya jadi lebih tenang dan melanjutkan, "Um, Ookurikara-kun mengirimku kemari untuk memberitahu, dia sudah menemukan Hasebe-cha—uh, maksudku, Hasebe-kun!" Ia meremas anakan harimaunya agak terlalu keras sampai hewan itu mengeong marah dan mencakar jarinya. Gokotai ber-aww kecil, airmata sudah mulai tumpah ke pipinya, tapi ia masih dapat menyelesaikan beritanya:

"Dia ada di menara jaga utara. Ookurikara-kun memintamu segera datang ke sana!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Shokudaikiri menarik keluar seluruh tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri, membersihkan seluruh debu dan kotoran yang menempel padanya seperti bunga-bunga rumput. Jangan sampai dia kelihatan acak-acakan, apalagi di hadapan si tengil Ookurikara. Biarpun sudah mantan, pedang naga sok preman itu masih suka menusuknya dengan kritik setajam silet.

Atau mungkin JUSTRU karena sekarang mereka sudah mantan, makanya Ookurikara tambah sadis.

"Shokudaikiri-kun, di ponimu masih ada laba-laba," Gokotai berkomentar baik hati, berjinjit untuk membantu pedang hitam itu menyingkirkan serangga-serangga kecil yang berhijrah dari kolong lantai ke tubuhnya. "Nnn, mungkin ada baiknya setelah ini kau mandi? Kelihatannya kotoran-kotoran ini bikin gatal."

"Haha, tidak usah khawatir. Segini saja sih kecil!" Cengir Shokudaikiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk terakhir kali dan bergegas menuju ke menara utara. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan menoleh kembali, mengacungkan jempol. "Eh, dan terima kasih banyak infonya, Gokotai! Kerja bagus!"

Gokotai membalasnya dengan senyuman lega yang manis dan ucapan selamat berjuang.

Tunggu dulu.

 _Selamat berjuang?_

* * *

.

Setibanya di menara jaga utara, Shokudaikiri mendapati beberapa orang sudah berkumpul di sana—termasuk Mikazuki Munechika, yang biasanya bersembunyi entah di mana untuk melakukan aktivitas orang tua seperti minum teh atau menikmati keindahan jatuhnya kelopak sakura, dan bahkan Taroutachi, yang tidak pernah peduli pada huru hara dalam benteng karena baginya itu "terlalu manusiawi". Mereka semua memasang ekspresi yang sama: campuran antara cemas dan ngeri, yang membuat perut Shokudaikiri melilit-lilit.

Apa yang terjadi? Di mana Hasebe?

"Oi, Tukang Potong Lilin!"

Alis Shokudaikiri berkedut. Urgh. Suara menyebalkan itu.

Ookurikara menghampirinya sambil bersidekap angkuh, tampang judesnya terpasang seperti biasa. Shokudaikiri menegakkan tubuh dan melemparkan senyum yang menurutnya penuh percaya diri.

"Ah, halo Kurika—"

"Darimana saja kau?! Jangan bilang kau mencari Hasebe di kolong rumah, atau tempat lain yang sama joroknya. Bodoh sekali, mana mungkin orang seperti dia mau ke tempat-tempat seperti itu!"

JLEB.

Oke, jadi Shokudaikiri memang mencari Hasebe di bawah kolong rumah. Dan di istal. Dan di kubangan lumpur dekat sungai, juga di dalam gudang penyimpanan makanan. Menurutnya itu tidak tolol sama sekali: semua tempat itu adalah tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan baginya saat masih kecil! Kau bisa mengepang-ngepang surai kuda di istal, membangun benteng-bentengan dari lumpur yang liat, dan kolong rumah adalah tempat persembunyian paling bagus jika kau bermain petak umpet dengan orang dewasa—terutama karena orang dewasa hampir tidak muat masuk ke bawah dan baju mereka bakal sering nyangkut, seperti dia tadi (untung saja tadi dia cepat sadar sebelum celananya sobek). Mencari Hasebe di tempat-tempat itu adalah hal paling logis yang bisa dipikirkan seseorang!

"Kau pikir Hasebe punya jalan pikiran yang sama denganmu," Ookurikara berkata datar, dan wow, biarpun masih baper dengan peristiwa putus mereka dan mulut Ookurikara yang sesadis gergaji, Shokudaikiri mau tidak mau mengagumi kemampuan pedang itu memahaminya. "Dia kan tidak tolol sepertimu."

Oke ralat. Pedang naga itu tidak mengagumkan sama sekali. Dia cuma si brengsek yang membuat Shokudaikiri ingin menendang pantatnya kuat-kuat sampai Yagen harus mengambili jari-jari kakinya dari antara gigi-gigi Kurikara.

"Ahah, Ookurikara, kau memang pandai bergurau," senyum Shokudaikiri disabar-sabarkan, sementara dalam hati dia sudah mencambuk pedang berkulit sawo matang itu berkali-kali (dalam konotasi yang sama sekali tidak kinky). "Tapi meskipun aku ingin sekali MELAYANI mulut cablakmu itu, saat ini aku punya urusan yang lebih penting. Di mana Hasebe?"

Dia benar-benar harus menemukan pedang yang satu itu sebelum kehebohan yang lebih besar terja—

"Aaaah!"

Lagi-lagi Shokudaikiri terlonjak kaget—untung kali ini tidak ada langit-langit di atasnya yang membuatnya terjedut lagi. Ia membalikkan badan cepat-cepat ke arah sumber suara, yang ternyata berasal dari pedang buyutan berparas mas-mas cantik, Mikazuki Munechika.

"Hasebe-chan, sudah, ayo makan dango sama Jiji saja!" Teriaknya dengan kecemasan ala ibu-ibu, menengadah ke arah menara jaga. Perasaaan Shokudaikiri makin tidak enak. "Jangan naik-naik lagi, nanti jatuh!"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiba di tempat itu, Shokudaikiri mendongak ke atas.

Dan langsung menyesal telah melakukannya.

Di sana, jauh di atas menara jaga, adalah seorang Heshikiri Hasebe. Lebih tepatnya: Heshikiri Hasebe yang telah berubah sosok menjadi anak-anak gara-gara ramuan ungu keemasan yang sembarangan dipungut Shokudaikiri dari medan tempur. Dalam sosok kekanakannya Hasebe seperti kehilangan nalar dan kehati-hatian yang dimilikinya saat dewasa, dan kini ia nampak dengan riang gembira mendaki atap menara.

Menggunakan seutas tali, tanpa pengaman, karena otak anak kecil rupanya tidak dilengkapi dengan alarm tanda bahaya.

Ia hanya memakai kemeja putihnya yang kedodoran sampai lutut, tangannya tenggelam dalam lengan yang kepanjangan. Ketika dipanggil oleh orang-orang di bawah ia menunduk dan melepaskan satu pegangannya dari tali, melambai-lambaikan lengan kebesaran itu pada orang-orang.

"Heeei! Lihat, sebentar lagi Hasebe sampai puncak!"

Mikazuki yang memucat terhuyung ke belakang dengan dramatis, dan entah disengaja atau tidak jatuh persis ke dalam pelukan Kogitsunemaru yang kebetulan baru saja datang. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai berteriak-teriak panik, menyuruh Hasebe untuk berpegangan lagi. Taroutachi mulai menggumamkan doa-doa yang terdengar seram.

Shokudaikiri merasakan uban di kepalanya tumbuh dengan kecepatan tiga kali lipat.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sampai di sana?!" Teriaknya panik, menarik kerah baju Ookurikara. "Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?!"

"Aku bukan pengasuhnya," jawab Ookurikara dingin, menepis tangan Shokudaikiri. "Dan waktu aku tiba di sini, dia sudah mulai mendaki tiang atap."

"Kenapa tidak kau suruh turun!" Sekarang akan sulit menyusulnya ke atap—bahkan para tantou yang berbadan kecil pun akan terlalu berat untuk struktur atap yang rapuh, dan mereka semua bisa meluncur jatuh.

"Karena kupikir akan menarik melihat reaksimu." Ookurikara bersidekap, wajahnya tetap kalem. "Lagipula, kalau jatuh pun dia tidak akan mati, kan?"

Entah dia sedang bercanda atau tidak, Shokudaikiri benar-benar ingin menyemplungkan kepala naga bengal itu ke kuali peleburan.

"Nii-saaaan!"

Shokudaikiri mendongak lagi, hampir takut untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Hasebe di atas sana. Saat matanya mendarat pada bocah mungil itu ia hampir terpipis-pipis. Hasebe telah mencapai puncak atap menara yang berbentuk seperti tusuk sate dan bergelayut di sana seperti monyet, melambai-lambai padanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Nii-san! Lihat, lihat! Hasebe sekarang tinggiiii!"

Seandainya dia dan Ookurikara belum putus, Shokudaikiri mau merebah di dadanya dan numpang pingsan seperti Mikazuki (yang sekarang sedang membuat adegan "dunia milik berdua" di bawah pohon plum, dengan Kogitsunemaru memeluk dan mengelus-elus rambutnya sementara Mikazuki menenggelamkan wajah di pundaknya. Dasar tidak bisa membaca situasi). Alih-alih, pedang berpenutup mata itu menguatkan jiwa dan meletakkan kedua tangan di depan mulut membentuk corong, mengusahakan suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar sat berteriak—

"Hasebe! Ayo cepat turun, kalau tidak nii-san akan memukul pantatmu!"

Tunggu dulu.

KENAPA DIA MALAH JADI MENGANCAM ANAK KECIL BEGINI?!

Argh, berada dekat-dekat Ookurikara memberinya pengaruh buruk!

Hasebe menelengkan kepalanya (yang kalau di situasi lain akan terlihat sangat imut) dan berujar dalam nada merajuk, "Tidak mau! Hasebe suka di sini! Dari sini bisa kelihatan semuanya, jadi Hasebe akan tahu kalau Tuan sudah pu—wah!"

Kedua tangannya, yang terbalut kain kemeja sutra licin, terpeleset.

Lepas dari pegangannya di tiang puncak.

Tubuh mungil Hasebe langsung meluncur ke bawah, kepala lebih dulu.

"AAAARGH! HASEBEEEEEEEE!"

Semua orang berteriak seolah mereka sedang mengisi efek suara film pembunuhan massal, wajah mereka sempurna meniru lukisan The Scream yang dipasang Tuan mereka di ruang bersemayamnya untuk mengageti para tamu. Mikazuki Munechika dan Kogitsunemaru menghentikan aktivitas nyaris bercumbu mereka untuk ikut-ikutan panik. Doa-doa Taroutachi makin mirip doa-doa pemakaman.

Shokudaikiri berpikir untuk seppuku.

Kemudian, begitu cepat hingga Shokudaikiri hanya melihat sekelebat bayangan merah-cokelat dari sudut matanya, Ookurikara bergerak. Selincah ninja, ia berlari mendaki tembok batu, meloncat, lalu menangkap Hasebe yang sedang terjatuh dalam manuver indah yang di kemudian hari akan menginspirasi Tsurumaru Kuninaga untuk menggendong Ichigo Hitofuri dan membawanya kabur ke belakang gunung untuk meminangnya dalam lamaran kejutan yang melibatkan seribu burung bangau dan lima puluh jenis hidangan dari stroberi.

Yang tidak berakhir seromantis kedengarannya karena burung-burung bangau itu malah berulah, memakan kue-kue hidangan dan menahi di mana-mana sampai tempat lamaran itu bau sekali.

Tapi itu cerita untuk lain waktu.

Saat ini, marilah kita kembali berfokus pada si malang Shokudaikiri yang nyaris kena serangan jantung, Hasebe yang kembali jadi anak bawang, dan Ookurikara yang menyelamatkan hari dengan begitu keren sampai ada efek berkilau-kilau di sekitarnya (yang sebenarnya hanya keringat yang menyiprat ke udara dan terkena sinar matahari, tapi mari kita abaikan fakta itu).

(Oh, dan bagi yang ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan para figuran lain: Mikazuki dan Kogitsunemaru bertepuk tangan dengan terkesan atas atraksi Ookurikara, berkomentar betapa lincahnya anak muda jaman sekarang. Taroutachi, yakin Hasebe selamat berkat doa-doanya, pergi meninggalkan tempat untuk bersemedi lagi dan berhubungan dewa-dewa. Figuran yang lain bubar menuju tugas masing-masing).

"Hasebe!"

Cepat-cepat ia berlari menghampiri Ookurikara yang mendarat dengan mulus di bawah menara dengan Hasebe aman di pelukannya. Pedang mungil itu tersenyum riang padanya seolah ia tidak baru saja berhadapan dengan maut.

"Nii-saaaan~!" Serunya, melayangkan kedua lengan ke depan dalam gestur minta dipeluk. "Nii-san, Hasebe pulang~!"

Tentu saja reaksi paling wajar yang diberikan Shokudaikiri adalah menggetak kepala anak itu, kan?

"Anak nakal! Bagaimana kalau jatuh sungguhan tadi?! Kau bisa luka parah!"

Atau patah dan tidak bisa ditempa lagi. Atau terjadi sesuatu yang membuat ramuan aneh itu permanen dan sang uchigatana selamanya terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil yang tidak memahami konsep berperang. Shokudaikiri merinding membayangkan dua kemungkinan itu.

Mata ungu Hasebe berkaca-kaca, dan sebelum dapat dicegah mulut mungilnya terbuka, mengeluarkan raungan tangis yang terdengar seperti terompet perang.

"Nii-san jahat! Waaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Eeeeh!" Shokudaikiri berjengit bingung, berusaha menenangkan pedang-yang-dicintainya-sebelah-tangan-dan-kini-jadi-adik-sementaranya itu, tapi Hasebe tetap menangis keras—malah kelihatannya sengaja dikeras-keraskan. Ia menangkis tangan Shoudaikiri yang berusaha mengelap airmata dan ingusnya dan menyembunyikan wajah dengan manja di dada Ookurikara yang masih menggendongnya.

Ookurikara, si naga tengil bermuka gahar itu, menepuk-nepuk rambut cokelat-kelabu Hasebe dengan gerakan yang nyaris bisa dibilang menyayang. Dia bahkan mengeluarkan sapu tangan entah darimana dan mengusap wajah Hasebe sampai bersih.

Bibir Shokudaikiri berkedut.

"Hasebe, maaf ya barusan nii-san marah. Ayo sini, kita makan kue sama-sama yuk?" Ia mengembangkan senyum, mengulurkan tangan berusaha mengajak Hasebe berpindah ke gendongannya. Hasebe membalasnya dengan "puh!" kecil yang harusnya terdengar lucu, tapi kini terasa menyebalkan.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hei, ayo. Nii-san buatkan kue-kue yang enak untukmu. Ya?"

"Tidak mau!" Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada Ookurikara, sama sekali tidak terintimidasi wajah seramnya. "Hasebe mau sama Kurikara nii-san saja!"

Ookurikara tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah pongah sekali sampai Shokudaikiri ingin menggamparnya dengan sandal kayu. Terlebih lagi ketika si naga galak itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Hasebe dan berbicara dengan nada ramah yang sangat-tidak-Ookurikara,

"Nah, Hasebe. Ayo kita main ke istal dan latihan naik kuda. Mau?"

Siapa yang tadi bilang main kuda itu jorok—!

"Yaaaay! Mau!"

Ookurikara terkekeh dan hanya karena Shokudaikiri sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya cukup lama ia tahu kekeh itu mengandung ejekan. Dengan seringai penuh kemenangan ia menggendong Hasebe menuju istal, dan saat melewati Shokudaikiri yang terpaku ia berbisik di telanganya dengan gaya hangat yang dulu pernah ia gunakan untuk membangunkan gairah sang pedang Mitsutada:

"Satu-kosong untukku, Tukang Potong Lilin."

Shokudaikiri menoleh kaget padanya tepat saat Ookurikara menunjukkan dengan sengaja bagaimana ia mengecup kening Hasebe. Bocah itu terkikik geli. Ookurikara tersenyum miring. Mereka berdua berlalu.

Shokudaikiri terperangah di tempatnya berdiri, separuh jiwanya berharap hari ini hanya mimpi.

.

.

END


End file.
